


Finally Taller

by dawnoftime



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, it can be read as slash or not, it's gonna be a kid! fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftime/pseuds/dawnoftime
Summary: In which Shane turns into a kid and they gotta find out why.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 27
Kudos: 178





	1. And it goes:

**Author's Note:**

> It's like a semi crack, fluff, domestic fic. You know? I saw on instagram posts of small Shane and I was like: .... YKNOW so yeah

Shane and Ryan both were (again) at a “haunted” location, again. It wasn’t unusual for them, of course, they were filming Unsolved.

What was semi unusual is that they slept in different rooms, but it wasn’t impossible. They have done that a couple of times, frankly, people started memeing how the times they stayed apart were one of the most iconic parts of the series.   
  
Ryan was clearing up the gear, going to look over the footage of the camera later at the office, he gathered the equipment and finally headed out of the room he was staying in: they were set to meet up the crew outside of the mansion to finish recording the last thoughts and such. As he passed Shane’s door, he saw it was closed when they promised to leave it open as a sign that there were no ghosts, he knocked on it softly. “Shane, you awake? We have to go, big guy.”   
  


He didn’t receive a reply, which wasn’t unusual maybe he already was ready and was out.   
He headed towards the exit, opening the door-  _ Wait, wouldn't Shane keep the door unlocked?  _ He looked around and saw nothing but the front garden of the house.  _ This is weird. _   
  
He closed the door, “Shane!” he shouted, trying to find the man with the name. “Shane, where are you? This isn’t funny.” He passed the closed door once again, now knocking again and hearing a squeak and something like a soft thud inside the room. He opened the door and saw- Shane’s equipment, Shane’s sleeping bag, Shane’s- Well, everything that Shane brought with him. The shorter one sighed and took out his phone and decided to call the skeptic, but as he rang him: the phone vibrated somewhere behind some piece of furniture. “Uh... Shane?” A small huff came out from the same place.   
  
He finally got closer, “Shane if this is a joke- Oh?” He turned to see what was the thing make the noise, now rather  _ who  _ was making this noise. It was a kid, maybe around 6 to 7, maybe 8?  _ God, I haven’t seen kids in a while.  _ They were huddled up, head between their knees looking all surprised, scared and relieved at the same time. They wore a clearly oversized flannel shirt and apparently no trousers on, the flannel covered most of their body. Ryan decided to crouch down: “Hi, bud. Are you lost?” They kid kept quiet, staring at Ryan; after a while they shook their head no, still half of his face hiding.  _ Is this an apparition? Oh my God! Shane would- Wait, Shane. _ “Alright, would you mind telling me your name?” The kid sniffled and appeared to tear up, Ryan instinctively reached out to wrap his arms around the child. “Shh, shh. It’s fine- It’s ok” The man repeated softly, the kid stopped squirming and sniffling and Ryan let go. “Let’s try again, I’m Ryan, and you are?” The kid was no longer hiding his face, and it looked awfully familiar. Ryan reached out a hand towards the smaller.    
They just smiled, and the way their eyes crinkled, they took the hand (which was now significantly smaller than Ryan’s) and pulled down so that Ryan got closer.   
  
“Ryan.” They sounded urgent in that little voice, it sounded awfully familiar to when a certain someone went on a rollercoaster.  _ Wait, could this be Shane? _   
  
“Wait… Shane?” They fell quiet, and the kid just starred. The child nodded hesitantly. “No, you’re not a kid- Shane, isn’t- Damn. This is quite supernatural if I say so myself.”   
  
Kid Shane just went without saying anything until: “I know I’m not a kid, I don’t what the fuck happened! Just help me get out of this state, asshole!” Yeah, that certainly was Shane. 

  
“Do you maybe have an idea? Did you wake up during the night?” He shook his head: “I have no idea how I got like this, it’s frustrating.” It felt weird to hear Shane’s voice still not fully developed using his current vocabulary, this was truly a sight. “You do realize this might be the proof of the supernatural we need, right? Did you taunt anything after I left?”   
  
Shane shook his head, “You literally saw me laying down and going to sleep! I didn’t wake u-up- I di-didn’t wake up… I-I do...don’t know w-what happened!” He cried out, grabbing onto Ryan’s shirt as a safe boat. It was truly devastating to see Shane cry and be open, usually he was the one to keep his shit together, keep his emotions to himself.    
  
“Alright, Shane, bud. It’s fine, we’ll figure something out, alright? Now let’s pack up your stuff and head out, I think you need some rest, little guy.” Shane pulled a face: “You realize that even if  _ now  _ I’m smaller that doesn’t make me shorter than you, right?”   
Ryan laughed and picked Shane up, the kid yelping in surprise and putting his arms around the (now) older’s neck for safety. “Hm, can’t hear you from here, you’re too short-” “Ryan! Ryaaaan-” The (now) younger whined, wanting to be let go.    
  
Ryan could pack most of the things one handedly but when he had to crouch to collect the sleeping bag and such he let go, Shane finally scrambling far enough to be out of the other’s reach. Ryan chuckled.    
  
When all was collected, they decided to split the things to carry to the car: Shane was carrying all the sleeping stuff (as in the backpacks) and Ryan decided to take the heavier equipment. Even if it was Shane’s car, he technically couldn’t drive now, so after a few moments of arguing (“No! Ryan, no! No, let go!” “I’m sorry, but you’re literally 6!”) he gave himself in (“But I’ll be sitting shotgun.” “... Yeah, aha.”)   
  
As they left everything inside and they got into the car, Ryan started the engine and Shane looked at the radio. He quickly took the other’s phone (since his was now in the trunk with his stuff) and unlocked it (he apparently learnt Ryan’s password a few days ago), and decided to play a  [ playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0RfTMKxrcIuK2OsZO8hLVy?si=TQ5SOjipTpKLTvgKkeIPEw) to pass the time. They sang along to a few of the songs, but after a while he stopped hearing Shane’s struggles to adjust himself to the chair: looking over he saw the smaller napping peacefully, his head leaning against the door and his mouth slightly open. “Night, Shane.” He mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ryan pulled up to work to leave the equipment, he decided to leave the kid in the car, he was just dropping the cameras and such off at Buzzfeed HQ and driving back to… His apartment maybe? He wasn’t sure, or maybe they’d drive to get some clothes for this version of Shane. As he was getting near the building people stared at him, he wondered what happened. He entered and made a b-line towards the equipment room when TJ stopped him: “Hey, Ryan? You came back with Shane, right?”  _ Oh shit. Oh shit.  _ “Yeah, he’s in the car. He said he felt sick, uh… Why’re you asking?”   
  
TJ sighed: “Thank god, I’ve been trying to ask him about his equipment and stuff, but I guess you brought it.” A short nod from Ryan, he sighed. “Yeah, I’ll go then, gotta drive Shane back home-” He started walking away, waving a goodbye to TJ.   
  
As he arrived to the car, he heard sniffles from inside and he ran to the driver’s side, unlocking the car and entering: “Shane! Shane, I’m here, buddy. Oh- I’m-”   
  
“ _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry- Ryan, Please-”  _ He heard him hiccup and he threw himself to hug Shane close, “Shane, Shane. I’m here, I didn’t leave you completely, I’m right here. I won’t leave you for a long time.” He whispered, Shane took a fistful of Ryan’s shirt and started to calm down. “Yeah, you’re doing great bud.” Becoming a kid  _ again  _ surely must have been truly another experience, and he wasn’t even living the ‘worst’ part of it.    
  
Shane finally calmed down, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve ( _ I have to buy kid shane clothes,  _ Ryan reminded himself for later) and just stared at Ryan. “I-I thought you left- I-I’m sorr..”   
  
“No no- It’s fine, I should have woken you up to let you know I was leaving for a second. Shane, hey, bud. Don’t cry-” He wiped his friend’s tears away with his thumb, “No one’s leaving, especially me: alright?” Ryan tried to speak as gently as possible, Shane finally calmed down and as Ryan pulled away they smiled at each other.    
  
“Hey.” Ryan spoke softly, Shane cracked a grin right after.   
  
“Hi.” He replied.   
  
“We should get you clothes that fit you,” Shane nodded. “Let’s go to Walmart”   
  
Shane nodded again, Ryan put on the playlist again and they peacefully drove to Walmart to get small Shane a set of clothes.


	3. Clo thes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short again, but I will try to update tomorrow to!

  
As they arrived, Shane unbuckled himself and opened the door. Ryan came after him shortly after, he might have been six on the outside, but on the inside he was still  _ Shane  _ afterall. “Can I leave you in a bathroom somewhere while I get your clothes, or do you want to head out with the… Dress-t shirt situation we have going on right now?” Shane pondered for a few seconds: “I’ll wait, yeah. You know my style well enough.” He smiled, and the older one nodded. “Alright, I’m picking you up-”   
  
“What, no! Ryan, no no no- Let go, I didn’t ask!”    
  
“Too late little one!” Ryan laughed (or cackled, y’know, like a witch) and picked Shane right up, as he was in the other’s arms he kept squirming in his hold, lightly kicking Ryan in the back. However, Ryan kept laughing it off until he dropped Shane in a bathroom stall. “Alright, lock the thing and don’t open unless it’s me. I’ll see you in a few.”   
  
“Bye Ry!”   
  
“See ya later.” He replied, closing the door. He stood there until he heard Shane lock it, that’s when he started walking off to the main ‘hall’.   
  
As he was looking around for the clothes, he noticed a few things that might have amused Shane if he was there, so he took a few photos of said things. He slowly approached the kid’s section and tried to look for the right size, and when he finally situated something that could fit Shane he audibly laughed. He picked the clothes and went to the cashier to buy them, as always, the cashier paid no mind whatsoever to him or the stuff he was buying unless he was just going to run for it.    
  
When paid he ran to the bathroom and knocked on Shane’s stall. “Hey, I’m back!” As he finished saying it, the stall unlocked itself and Ryan entered it, closing it behind him again. Shane was sitting on the lid of the toilet, the older crouched down and showed the bag. “I have the stuff.” “That sounded awfully like something a drug dealer would say.” Ryan, of course, proceeded to wheeze. “Listen up here you little-”   
  
“RyaN! You can’t swear! It will go into the swear jar!”    
  
“Now you’re just being a brat.” Shane grinned at him and slowly took the bag, finally looking at the contents. “You got me a  _ jersey. _ Of all the shirts available. I bet there were even flannels or some Sesame Street bullsh-”    
  
“Language! But also, you’ll look  _ adorable _ .”   
  
“I’ll look  _ dead inside.”  _   
  
“With that age and that face? You look like an overexcited, kind of sad puppy.”    
  
Shane pouted, his cheeks going slightly red. He might have a mind of an adult but his body isn’t as trained to maybe hide his emotions as well as the older counterpart.    
  
“I don’t- I don’t look like an overexcited “kind of sad” puppy!” He protested, making Ryan huff out a soft laugh.    
  
“Shut up and change, stop whining.” The older pressed and Shane finally stayed quiet, changing reluctantly into the clothes that were given him.    
  
“Look at you! You look like a real a real sportsfan.”    
  
“I absolutely  _ hate  _ you.”   
  
“Hm, I would say hate is a strong word to use on someone that literally bought you clothes.”    
  
Shane huffed out something along the lines of ‘fuck you’ or ‘hate you’, either way: he stayed quiet. “Ok, let’s get going.” Ryan said, picking up the shirt that was now folded neatly and placed into the walmart bag, he took the smaller one’s hand and they walked back to the car.    
  
“We should find out about this, I don’t want to stay a child forever-” Shane said, a tinge of worry in his voice.   
  
“Nah, we’ll figure it out.”   
  
_ Yeah, they’ll figure it out _ .


	4. please, PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comfort comfort comfort

“We should probably look through the footage of your camera tomorrow, now we should think about a story for you and a name and stuff…”   
  
Shane sighed, leaning further against the couch. “Uh, I’m.... Joan? My dad went with Shane to college and Shane was asked to babysit, but I- I mean he, got sick?”   
  
Ryan pondered for a second, then sighed. “That’s our best bet, yeah. Joan… Joan Clark. Seems legit, right?”   
  
Shane nodded, reaching for his glass of water and taking a sip. “I’d need some beer usually, but I feel like contaminating my young self would be bad.” The other shrugged.   
  
The older slowly reached for a pillow,  _ Let’s try to ease the mood  _ he thought to himself, when Shane placed the glass back on the table and starting leaning back into the couch cushions: Ryan threw the pillow, earning a high pitched, but soft, ‘oof’.   
  
“You son of a-” As Shane picked up the pillow thrown at him, another one was thrown. “LANGUAGE!”   
  
That’s how it became a pillow fight, and throwing pillows at each other at Ryan’s apartment. It went from the living room to the nearest room with pillows, as in: the guest room; there they tried to form a truce but when Ryan lowered his guard seeing this kid Shane all smiley and eyes crinkled… He never noticed that he got closer and smacked him in the head with a pillow.    
  
And since Shane was still in close proximity, Ryan quickly grabbed the kid’s shirt and pulled him into his embrace, quickly taking him and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “NOooOo! tHIS Is CheatiNG! Ryan! Let me go!” He punched a while at his carrier’s back until he started feeling dizzy. “Ryan, I literally don’t feel good, drop me-” And Shane was released onto the soft bedding of the other’s bed. “Woooah, the bed feels much bigger.”   
  
“It’s because you’re not a Sasquatch now, I’ll give you some shirt and you can sleep here, I’ll sleep in the guest room” He crouched down next to his drawer, looking for an old graphic tee he could give Shane, he settles on some random shirt with small ghosts (or what he assumed to be ghosts) printed on it. He tossed it to Shane, “I’ll go shower,” He stated and left, closing the door.   
  
Shane took one look at the item at hand and laughed, he got out of his shoes, then he tucked off his jeans and finally he threw somewhere else the jersey. He put on the shirt and started laughing when he noticed how he looked.  _ I look funny  _ was his first thought,  _ how nostalgic  _ was his second.   
  
He opened the door and went to the living room, collecting his phone from his bag, and going back to the bedroom. He started reading through his feed on Twitter and such, suddenly a cold chill came over the room, the phone went dark. The room got fully dark, and he usually wouldn’t be  _ scared _ , maybe a bit startled but never  _ scared.  _ But the thing is: he is a kid now, and everything is enhanced to a certain degree and not knowing what caused you to be a kid is even  _ worse.  _   
  
He quickly tried to call out for Ryan: “Ryan! RYan! Ry-” As he started to get up, he saw a shadow move on its own( _ or maybe it was your mind playing tricks _ ), he quickly tried to run out of the room having the door room opened, but it closed with a thud. “RYAN! RYAN- pLEASE, PLEASE!” He started banging on the bedroom door, crying and crying and crying… He slowly sunk to the floor, trembling and vulnerable, the shadow got closer and Shane let out one last cry.    
  
“Ryan…”    
  
He saw light coming from the hallway, he quickly banged his fist against it one last time, “Shane, you alright?” There it was:  _ whimpers _ . He quickly opened the door, halfway through because there was something.. No,  _ someone  _ blocking it. “Bud, I’m here-” Ryan entered and turned the light on, Shane noted how the shadowy thing disappeared somewhere under the bed. “Shane, Shane!” He crouched in front of the kid, reaching out a hand. “You hear me, buddy, try to breathe, it’s fine-” The kid became quiet and looked at Ryan, taking his hand, and slowly coming up to hug him. “Don’t… Don’t leave me alone.” He whispered into the other’s chest.   
  
Ryan tightened his hold on Shane, “It’s fine, I’m here, you’re safe.” Shane shook his head and grabbed a fistful of Ryan’s shirt.   
  
After a while of staying in that position, Shane was calmly breathing again and looked tired, exhausted and other synonyms. “Hey, I’ll let you shower and then uh…”   
  
“We can sleep in your room.” FInished Shane, sighing. “Can you stay by the.. Uh… Bathroom door while I shower..? It’s-”   
  
“Yeah bud, sure.”   
  
Shane nodded again, he finished his routine and jumped into bed, Ryan right after him.    
  
“May I ask what happened?” Ryan tried, holding a hand out.   
  
Shane just got closer and took the other’s hand, “... Will tell you tomorrow… I just want to sleep.”   
  
“Alright, night Shane.” He dropped the subject, and softly held Shane’s hand, rubbing small circles on it.   
  
“G’night, Ry.” The other said, slowly falling into a state of sleep.   



	5. YoU hAvE cOmPetiTIoN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T STOP MAKING THEM SHORT I'M SORRY. I will update tomorrow too though (or during the weekend)

Shane woke up being surrounded by warm and plausibly arms.    
  
Scratch that, they were definitely Ryan’s arms. He was breathing softly into Shane’s hair, hugging him close, for nothing to hurt him.

“Ryan” He croaked, softly, not to disturb the other that much. Ryan’s arms squeezed lightly as a reply, or maybe as adjusting.

  
“Ryan, ‘m awake.” Ryan groaned, turning the other way but not letting Shane go, therefore dragging him too to the other side- “Ryan!” He squirmed, Ryan finally let go and started to finally wake up.    
  
“Mornin’” He groaned, Shane softly smiled. “Morning” He replied.   
  
They stayed quiet in bed for a while, just basking in the morning sun.   
  
“We should get up” Shane started, Ryan hummed.    
  
“I’ll make you tea,” He continued, leaving Shane on the bed alone.   
  
“Alright,” The other replied, still not moving.   
  
Ryan walked to the kitchen and started setting the pot ready, looking outside the window, the little squirrel passing by. The pot whistled and Ryan calmly turned off the burner, getting ready his coffee mug and Shane’s tea one. He sighed, as he turned he saw Shane coming into frame and smiling. “Hi.”   
  
“Hey” He replied, now smiling back.   
  
The smaller stood there for a while just watching, until finally approaching and sitting down.    
  
“You’ll go to work with me, alright?” Ryan asked, passing Shane his cup, he nodded without saying anything. “Want breakfast?” A second nod, Ryan grabbed some bread and started preparing their food.   
  


* * *

“Woah, where’s your other boy, Bergara?” Curly beamed, looking at Ryan, still not noticing the smaller figure behind him. “You coming alon- Nope, you’re not alone I see, who’s that?”   
  
Shane gave a big grin on his face, he casually just went: “Hi! I’m Joan!” He extended his hand, Curly wasn’t dumb though.   
  
No one was to be honest, but Ryan hoped they weren’t very observant.    
  
“Well, hi Joan! What brings you here, hm?”    
  
“My dad had business with Shane!” He said cheerfully, Curly nodding his head in reply.

  
“Yeah, so he asked me to babysit the kid for a while. AnywAy, is TJ in?” He nodded and let them pass, “Be careful, TJ may just about activate his dad mode around the kid…” it was Ryan’s turn to nod and start going to where he assumed he could find TJ, but Curly called out:    
  
“Oh by the way! Tell Shane he apparently has competition.” He added with a wink, Ryan just looked at kid Shane and took his hand, nodding, again continuing the walk to TJ’s spot.   
  
“Yeah go on Ryan, tell me I have competition.”   
  
“Oh shut up, you’re wonderful.”   
  
And that’s when they saw TJ, looking quite panicked.


	6. promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we

"Ryan! RyAn yOu hAve To-” He stopped, dead in tracks. “That’s Shane.” He didn’t ask, he just stated.   
  
_He knew?_  
  
 ** _Wait_** _, of course he knows he saw the footage!_ And it dawned on Ryan.  
  
“What the fuck happened?” Ryan rushed, Shane asking the same thing. TJ just looked at them.  
  
“You guys need to see this,” He sounded as nervous as ever.  
  


* * *

The video showed Shane singing Mamma Mia for a while, being on his phone and when he finally went to sleep the camera caught movement from under the chair closest to him.  _ 2:32 am. _   
  
“N-No way.” Shane mumbled, the thing moved again and got closer to Shane, suddenly two bright orbs looked at the camera and it caught off.   
  
Ii was all static, no video no sound, until it showed  _ 3:33 am  _ and Shane was just a lump in his sleeping bag.   
  
“Do you realize what this means?” Ryan asked, looking at Shane.

  
TJ looked at both of them: “I’ll let you have a moment.” He left the sound booth.   
  
Shane shook his head, he was starting to shake- “Shane, Shane. Buddy, I’m here, no one’s hurting you, keep calm-” Ryan took Shane’s hands,trying to comfort the other in any way possible. Shane’s breathing calmed down.   
  
“See? Now we know what got you this way, we just gotta figure out what will get you out of that way. Yeah, you with me Shane? We’ll solve this, I promise.”   
  
“You better keep your f-fucking promise Ryan.”    
  
Ryan weakly smiled, “Yeah, I will.” Shane replied with a small smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we... listenin to knockin on heavens door while posting this....


	7. WRITE THAT DOWN WRITE THAT DOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the shorter chapter

After that, TJ promises not to tell anyone for a while, since that would be bad for everyone, Ryan and Shane decide to go back to the location. Ryan not letting go off the fact that Shane would have to admit that was a supernatural act  _ against  _ him personally, which plausibly proves once and for all that ghosts and demons  _ do _ exist.

“So when we arrive, what do we do?” Shane asked, looking at Ryan’s profile while the other was driving.

“Hope for the best, that’s what we’ll do.”   
  
“Ryan! I need to be a damn adult!-”    
  
“Shane, no swearing.” Ryan laughed, taking a sharp turn.

Shane muttered something under his nose, but Ryan didn’t bother on asking what that was, so they continued the drive in silence (well, except that the radio was playing music softly).

As they arrived Shane was staring out the window, his hair looking like a fluffball (which was quite funny to Ryan either way), they took off their seatbelts and the kid took of running towards the house, the older had no choice but to sigh and follow.

Ryan opened the door without any need for the pins or some stuff to open it, which was already suspicious for the circumstances that they were in, Ryan last minute decided to enter first even if Shane protested, he wasn’t letting a fucking kid be before him.

He stopped hearing footsteps and turned, seeing Shane just standing there. “Shane?”   
  
“Ry?” His voice sounded strained, maybe shaky.   
  
_ Did he see something?  _   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
He heard footsteps behind him, but no one was there.  _ Or no one was supposed to be there _ .   
  
“I feel like we can find the answer at home, let’s go back.”

Ryan nodded, going to Shane and grabbing his hand, suddenly they bolted together to the car and went to their respective seats.

  
“I’ll need more shirts.” Shane stated, knowing that he’ll stay like that for a longer than expected while.   
  
“Noted.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter, there will be more of like shenanigans and drabbles with plot! they're going to be soft and/or fluffy!! so hopefully u like them!!


	8. LITTLE BRAT.

Once Shane had acquired some more clothes that weren’t Jerseys, they decided to get TacoBell, which, to be honest wasn’t the healthiest option but Shane wanted it and Ryan couldn’t refuse kids (even if the kid is technically older than him).   
  
“We need a plan.” Shane started between bites, “As in, Buzzfeed wise and then me wise”   
  
Ryan hummed taking a bite out of his  _ thing _ (Shane refused to say the name of it for the love of God), enjoying the momentary silence: that was until Shane took his phone and put some music on, it’s the playlist they always used for car rides. Sunflower by Post Malone and Swae Lee started playing softly in the background.    
  
As they finished, the songs continued, they gathered the trash and Shane decided to sprint to the nearest bin and then run back, he sat in the front and started coughing. “Whoa bud, catch your breath.” Ryan softly laughed, patting Shane’s back until the fit stopped.    
  
“Alright it’s still nice outside, do you want to go to the park or the cinema?”   
  
“Let’s go to the park, heard nothing’s good in the ‘ma.”   
  
“The ‘ma?” Ryan inquires looking over at Shane.   
  
“The cool way to say cinema.”   
  
“That’s something an 8 year old would- WAIT! Of course! You are 8!” Ryan chuckled while Shane puffs his cheeks out and ends up in a pout. “Oh come on Shane, that was a good joke.”   
  
“That it was good doesn’t mean that I have to like it.”   
  
Ryan supposed it was a good point, he sighed and started driving to the park.

* * *

  
Once they arrive Ryan parks the car and Shane is off with his seatbelt, Ryan scolds him for trying to be fast, they go out and they walk side by side, some mothers looking at them as if Ryan was a single father taking care of his son because the mother was out with friends.   
  
The reality was far from the truth but oh well, they went to a playground: Shane went on the swing and started swinging, Ryan decided to sit back on a bench near it. Handling Shane while an adult is tiring enough because he’s shitting demons left and right, kid Shane is overly energetic (even when calm) and very full of everything, which is  _ exhausting. _   
  
At some point a very pretty lady sad down next to Ryan, she had a dog, and she might have been just Ryan’s type.    
  
“Hi” She started, “Is that yours?” She said pointing at Shane, who was now crouched in some grass observing some butterflies, another kid near him also observing it.    
  
“Yeah, I guess… Uh, is the one-?”   
  
“Next to him? Yeah, she’s mine.” She says softly, “She’s cute, isn’t she? Adopted her around a year ago.”   
  
Ryan realized this was small talk that was right up his alley, family talk.    
  
“She’s very cute. Got mine two weeks ago, uh… He was in an accident.”   
  
“Ah, so you’re the godfather?”   
  
“Uh… Caretaker. I don’t know if he has a Godfather.”   
  
The pair at the bench stayed seated, chatting about, or that was until Shane noticed that Ryan wasn’t even paying attention.   
  
Shane started to approach the adults on the bench with what looked like a small angry man expression: “Ry! Ry!”    
  
“Hm, what’s that?”   
  
“I found a snail! Come and look!” He reached them and took Ryan’s arm, pulling slightly to get him up to move.    
  
“Oh, uh.. Alright, alright, don’t have to pull-” Ryan laughed, giving an apologetic smile to the lady that was sitting next to him, she waved her hand as a sign for him to go on and look.   
  
Shane then pulled Ryan away from the lady as far as he could into a random patch of glass, “What the fuck was that? You were supposed to-”   
  
“Language, and what was I supposed to? Shane, I’ve been taking care of you for so damn long, let me have some fun too-”   
  
“Yeah! Parties are fun, alone ladies aren’t!”   
  
“What, are you jealous?” Ryan suddenly asked looking straight at Shane in the eyes, the other avoided his gaze and the older raised his eyebrows, a smirk playing at his lips. “You are!”   
  
“N-no! But I don’t have a good feeling-”    
  
“Shane, if you’re that jealous-”   
  
“I’m not jealous!” He squeaked, Ryan was trying to grab him into his arms again, this height was  _ not  _ helping. He may or may not be pouting, but that’s another thing for another day.   
  
“I want to go home.” Shane finally said when he got far away from Ryan, “I want to go home, have a shower and forget the day that happened.”   
  
“Well, you need me to drive you everywhere, so now  _ I  _ make the rules.” Ryan smirked looking at Shane getting riled up as a kid is quite amusing. “But sure, I find that quite nice.”

“You’re an annoying little brat.” Ryan commented, still laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter short chapter


	9. potato sack

As they arrived to work the next day, TJ was the first one meeting them. “Oh shit.”   
  
“Yeah, we’re not- It’s bad, Teej.” Shane spoke, still somewhere between offices.   
  
“I’m sure we’ll figure something out, however- We’ll have to finish the episode after the thing is over I assume?”   
  
Both Ryan and Shane nodded, TJ sighed defeated. “Alright, try not to be too suspicious. Uh, Ryan, contact HQ that Shane’s not here, that he texted you or something- Shane, for the love of God, stay out of unnecessary shit.” Shane salute-d, nodding.   
  
Ryan was about to bring Shane with him, until TJ stopped him. “Wait, Shane, come with me, we’ll make a small corner for you.” The kid smiled and immediately sided with the man, but Ryan couldn’t blame him in any way.   
  
As he headed to HQ to contact about Shane’s ‘sudden disappearance’, he overheard a small conversation going:   
  
“ _ Well, Ruining History  _ does  _ have both Ryan and Shane in it, which does bring views.” _   
  
“ _ Yeah, but not enough to pay the editing crowd. It’s not worth it, we’ll just have to cancel the series, and that’s it.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Well, I guess we’ll have to do so, I’ll get started on the email and such.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Oh shit _ , was all that came to the man’s mind before he knocked on the door either way to enter.    
  
“Oh, Ryan! Please come in.” The other woman that was there also nodded.   
  
“Shane has asked me to contact you that something with his family has come up, and he isn’t sure how long will it be before he comes back.”   
  
They looked at each other, then nodded. “If you can forward some of the videos so he can edit them, please?”   
  
Ryan looked at them and nodded once more, he exited and ran downstairs, but that’s when he saw commotion around a certain office. Well, maybe not commotion as in a big one, but he noticed some people surrounding something.    
  
But that’s when he realized it isn’t something, but  _ someone. _   
  
Shane was sitting on a pillow in one of the corners, holding some phone in hand, but he was asleep, leaning his head against the wall.   
  
“Hey guys, what’s up?” He asked approaching them,   
  
Kelsey turned to him, eyes full of awe: “You didn’t tell me you were taking care of a kid!”    
  
Curly was also with her, taking two to three pictures of the kid sleeping and then sending them to Ryan. “He’s just so peaceful, Joan was his name?”   
  
Ryan hummed, and Curly smiled, Kelsey did so too.   
  
That’s when Quinta came by and saw the kid. “Is… Why is there a kid in the corner?” She looked at them, “First of, who’s is he?”   
  
The others turned to Ryan: “Mine, for the time. Shane can’t take care of him for now, so I am taking care of him.”    
  
Quinta nodded, “Wake him up, there’s one of the back rooms free. He can stay there, obviously he is distracting some of our workers.” She smirked, CUrly and Kelsey quickly scrambled and the ghost hunter went to wake the kid up.

He shook Shane’s shoulders softly, “Bud, wake up… We’re moving your location.” Shane shook his head, and grabbed Ryan’s hand.   
  
“Carry me- You’re strong enough-” He said sleepily, which earned a sign from the older man. 

  
“Alright. Alright! You’re a brat.” He concluded, Shane got up letting Ryan put an arm around his legs- “Wait, Ryan, what are you- RYAN” And suddenly Shane was carried like a sack of potatoes around the office while Shane squirmed and tried to get out. “RYAN! YOu- Coward! Let me go!”   
  
“You asked me to carry you, so you get what you want!” He laughed, and when they arrived he dropped Shane off on the couch. “Done. Now, you can do whatever, I need to go work.”   
  
Shane nodded, “I hate you, but aye aye captain.” Ryan laughed, ruffling the kid’s hair. “Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.”    
  
“See ya, Ry!”


	10. phone

When Ryan came back to collect Shane, he was playing on his phone some random game he had downloaded while he was working. 

“Hmm, hi little guy. How are you?” He knocked near Shane wall to get his attention, the other slightly flinched and then sighed.    
  
“I hate that this body doesn’t let me do my ultimate techniques.”   
  
Ryan laughed, “Welp, too bad.”   
  
Shane groaned, but in a heap they gathered themselves and went out, Curly catching them just before they leave.   
  
“Ryan!  _ Corazón _ , tell me: would you like to go on a night out some time?”

Ryan took a small glance at Shane, who got distracted quickly looking at the counter. Maybe he was mentally almost 31 but he was as jittery as a 6 year old once again, which was kind of endearing in its way.   
  
“Sure, I’ll just check in on Sh… Joan, to see if he’s okay and then Shane if I can leave Joan somewhere else.”    
  
Curly nodded, “Alright, I await your reply, though!”   
  
He gave a thumbs up, “Joan! We’re going” And ‘Joan’ went up to him, walking back to their car, both of them quiet.    
  
“I’ll go with Curly, I’ll leave you alone, unless you want to come?”   
  
Ryan spoke as he started to drive off from their parking lot, Shane sighing. “No, yeah, you deserve a break from me in your hair,” He laughed, trying to push his hair back, but not doing anything really since his hair was much shorter once again. “I hate this.”   
  
“TJ knows about this, we’ll come get him this weekend, maybe a medium too.”   
  
“Ryan, those are con-”   
  
“Shane, shut up or I’m making you stay 6 years old.”

  
Shane stayed quiet, and Ryan wheezed “Ok, I’m older now, my rules. Too bad.”   
  
_ Fuck the rules _ , Shane thought.   
  


* * *

Ryan was getting ready to head out after sending a quick message to Curly.    
  
“You sure you’ll be fine alone?”   
  
“My body is the one that is 6, not my mind. I’ll be fine, go have fun, man.”   
  
Ryan smiled and nodded, “Alright. Fine. Text me if you need anything.”   
  
“Will do!”

As Ryan left, Shane went ahead and made himself popcorn and maybe binge watched a few series, but it was fine enough. Some time during Ryan’s outing his phone started ringing:   
  
“Hm? Ryan?” He checked the caller ID to check on, but from the phone only came static.   
  
“Ryan?” He asked once more, a little more confused at this point, he started to notice his phone getting weirdly hot in his hand but he didn’t bother.   
  
Well he didn’t bother until it was  _ burning,  _ he threw it at the couch, the static growing louder and louder.   
  
“WHat the fuck…”    
  
_ “Shane.” _ The static stopped after murmuring his name.   
  
“... Ryan? This isn’t a funny prank, man.” He inquired, slowly looking around the room.

_ “Shaaaaaaaaane.” _ The voice sounded awfully like Ryan’s but much more raspier, bassier and deeper.    
  
“Ry-” As he was about to finish, all the lights turned off, leaving the phone as the only thing illuminating the entire room with the caller ID showing a picture of Ryan.

  
_“Are you ready?”_   
  
Shane went close enough to grab the house phone as to call Ryan, but he soon realized that he couldn’t hear even a beeping to indicate that the phone was somehow working.  
  
Now _that_ started unsettling him.  
  
The phone’s image of Ryan changed to something similar to him, but much more creepy. Eyes completely out of their sockets, a toothy grin that didn’t resemble like one of Ryan’s and blood leaking from the nose. _“Answer the question, little one. Are you ready?”_ _  
__  
_ Shane kept quiet, “Ryan this isn’t funny.”   
  
The silhouette that was so much like Ryan disappeared from the screen, but slowly out of the phone’s speakers’ a black liquid started leaking.  
  
Shane was petrified in shock, _what the fuck is happening_ was all his head processed.  
  
Soon enough the black liquid formed back into a silhouette that was Ryan but it _wasn’t._  
  
“... This- This isn’t funny-” He mumbled, squeezing his eyes. He could feel something coming, he could feel the room getting colder, he could feel a pair of eyes that were in Ryan’s body but weren’t meant to bethere.  
  
He could feel tears coming out of his eyes and his legs giving out, he could feel himself curling in and trying to block out everything.  
  
He could feel some jangling keys.  
  
And the door to the apartment opened.  
  
“SHANE!”   
  
“Ry-Ryan?”  
  
_“Shane.”_  
  
Shane let out a whimper, Ryan quickly acted, grabbing his phone and flashing the flashlight running further to get Shane.  
  
He was met with more than Shane.  
  
_“Are you ready to believe, Shane?”_


	11. UPDATES!

next week and the week after that are my last days of school, that meaning i will be able to update the two stories and start writing drabbles, 

hit me up on @ghxstie on tumblr to send me prompts you'd like to see me write!


	12. SHANE

Shane let out a shriek of terror, the black figure trying to latch onto him, however Ryan was fast to act and apparently dumped something onto it, making it sneer and try to attack once more, however Ryan scooped Shane up and started running to his car as fast as possible.   
  
“NOPE, THIS THING IS FOLLOWING US, YOU- WE’RE MAKING YOU AN ADULT AGAIN.”   
  
As Ryan buckled Shane in, he himself ran over to the driver’s side and started off as quick as possible. He drove, he drove and continued to drive, occasionally slipping a look or two at Shane, who was staring into nothingness like he wasn’t just attacked by some demonic being.   
  
Once they arrived, they stayed in the car for a few seconds, Ryan checking the rear view mirror in case they were really being followed.   
  
Shane abruptly undid his belt, opened the car door and bolted towards the house. The other had no option but to follow, but once the door opened it revealed a completely dark hallway, Shane stood there patiently.   
  
He took Ryan’s hand decided that he was ready now more than ever.   
  
They ran together.   
  
“Shane!”    
  
Shane felt tired, and fell limp.   
  
“SHANE!”   
  
Shane started to close his eyes.   
  
“ _ SHANE! _ ”   
  
Ryan screamed out once more.


	13. THE END.

He woke up, Ryan over him. He quickly patted his body, he did feel a stubble on himself.

“Dude! You weren’t breathing, or anything, this is- You fucker!” He hit the other one in the chest, Shane started taking deep breaths.

“What day it is?”

“Wh- What day is it? Friday, why?”

Are you fucking serious.

“... I- I fucking hate this.”

“Why, did you dream something? Is that why you didn’t breathe? Shane, I repeat, that wasn’t funny.”

Of course it was a dream, there was no logical explanation for deaging in the end.

“... I’ll tell you when we get out.”

They gathered their stuff, as they exited to get the crew, Shane got into explaining.

The shadows just simply smiling to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed! Comment what do you want to see later or such.


End file.
